leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Renori, the Mistress of Blades (reworked)
Renori the Mistress of Blades | |} Renori, the Mistress of Blades is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Immunity To Pressure Whenever Renori is under any form of crowd control (soft CC grants only half of the bonus), she gains 12 / 16 / 20 / 24 / 28 / 32 armor and magic resistance. Bonus is still active for 1 second after duration of crowd control ends. Width Of Blades Cooldown: 9 / 8.5 / 8 / 7.5 / 7 Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana Passive: Renori's basic attacks gain additional range. active: Strikes cone area in front of her with blades, dealing physical damage and reducing armor of enemies hit for 2 seconds. *Bonus range: 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 *Damage: 70 / 115 / 155 / 200 / 245 *(+ 75% bonus AD) *Armor reduction: 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 *cone width: 42 / 44 / 46 / 48 / 50 *range: 600 Charged Steel Cooldown: 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 Cost: 80 Mana aoe range: 220 passive: Renori receives % less damage from enemies when she is not walking since 1 second. active: Releases power around herself, throwing away nearby enemies, dealing magic damage to them and gaining a shield for 5 seconds. After duration of shield ends, she is healed for half of rest of shield's amount. *reduced damage: 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 *Magic damage: 35 / 60 / 85 / 110 / 140 (+ 30% AP) *shield: 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 *(+40% AP) *knockback range: 150 Piercing Skystrike Range: 700 Cooldown: 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 Cost: 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 Mana Active: Renori releases hundreds of blades into sky. They land in selected AoE area, dealing physical damage, rooting and revealing enemies hit for 1 second. She also dashes into center of area, landing right when damage is dealt. Can't dash through walls. *damage: 60 / 95 / 135 / 180 / 230 *(+ 50%bonus AD) *aoe diameter: 275 Final Blast Range: 150(beggining of area) Cooldown: 140 / 120 / 100 Cost: 150 mana Active: Renori quickly blasts narrow, but long area with charged knives, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. This ability ignores 60% of enemies' armor, though % armor penetration from items, auras, runes or masteries does not affects this skill. *Physical damage: 240 / 380 / 520 *(+ 100% bonus AD) (+ 20% AP) *width: 80 *length: 800 Background Lore Renori was always thinking about domination and justice, though her meaning of "justice" wasn't always right. Even her childhood was filled with these thoughts, which ended up in her aggresive behaviors, which was unacceptable in her birthplace, Piltover. She was quiet and nice person, but only as long as somebody wasn't wrong in her mind. Everything turned worse when first time ever she had real weapon in her hands. Short, but sharp blade made out of steel. She then fell in love about blades. She begun to collect everything that was able to cause pain. For long time she was training how to fight with daggers, short swords, knives and any other blades, even how to forge them. And it was good as long as she kept her talents in secret. But one day, when she was walking somewhere in city, some random criminal attacked her without any reason. Being unable to stop her anger, she brought justice by yourself. One, well-aimed strike was enough to end aggressor's life. After short while, she understood that blood is on her hands. She was scared because of that, but then something changed. She suddenly felt happiness in her mind. She realized that it was moment that proven her skills, and for first time ever she really made it. She really punished somebody for ever. And she wanted to do it again. She begun to search for criminals at every night and catched them every time when they tried to do something evil. Of course, death wasn't best way to do that, but it always ended with it. But, it wasn't accepted by Piltover's Police. After many reports of dead criminals, she was finally caught and closed in one of Piltover's prisons. One day of her imprisonment, some unknown person rescued her and offered her work as Noxian assasin for her whole life. Of course, refusal would end in her death, so she accepted. You can't just kill everybody who seems wrong to you. That's not justice, you just act like they did, or even worse. - Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, after successfully catching Renori Quotes Upon selection "Who shall die today?" Movement "Coming." "On my way." "Quick, silent steps." "Can't we just strike them?" "Approaching." Attacking "Finally." "One, well-aimed strike. It can't even hurt." "Slash them." "I'm not going to argue." "They are dead right now." "I don't care if it's wrong." Taunt "Run now. I'm angry already." "Isn't it awesome how fast can i kill you?" Taunt when there is enemy Caitlyn near "Are you serious? Cupcakes? Are these supposed to kill?" Joke "I don't know any jokes, but cold steel tickles, so maybe you will laugh anyway." "Is it really possible to die from laughing? Gonna check it someday."' When using Charged Steel ''"Out of the way!" When missing with Final Blast "You will be dead anyway." Strategy and meta How to use her skillset Her skillset is designed to catch enemies below 1/2 of their health, quickly burst them and escape safely. Her AoE potential is awesome, so she would dominate teamfights too. Passive is pretty simple - Renori gains armor and magic resistance when under CC effects. This one would propably safe her from being bursted down by AP mages. Q is great skill to poke or farm massive minion waves. It also reduces armor a bit, so it's good idea to cast it before whole combo if possible. It also grants additional AA range, so maxing it as first skill would be awesome. W has awesome escape potential. Every time you don't want to fight or trade in lanes, you can just use it to knock enemy back and gain shield, which turns into slight heal if not taken down. Also, it's great counter in teamfights against champions like Katarina. E is propably one of best gapclosers ever. Though, you can't jump through walls, it's still awesome in laning phrase. Great counter for Akali's stealth. R is strong AD nuke ability. High built-in armor penetration makes it powerful even if casted on tanks. Though, it's width is really small, so chance of missing is high. Combo In order to kill single enemy: E>step a bit ahead>W>Q>R You have to jump first with E, but you must 'land further than target actually is. After landing and rooting the target, casting W would throw it back. Then, Q instantly to deal more damage and reduce armor, R to finish. ''In order to gank: Same combo here. Just position changes. In order to escape: W>E>run Just cast W to throw enemies away and jump away with E. '''Lanes Renori would be viable at top, mid and jungle. But, i will write about it later. Changes 2013-02-20 - Immunity To Pressure ]]]- Values adjusted from 16 / 24 / 32 to 12 / 16 / 20 / 24 / 28 / 32 - Piercing Skystrike ]]]- Range reduced from 850 to 725 - Final Blast ]]]- Base damage reduced from 250 / 400 / 550 to 240 / 380 / 520 ]]]- AD ratio reduced from 125% to 100% ]]]- AP ratio reduced from 25% to 20% Later in 2013-02-20 - Immunity To Pressure ]]]- Now grants only half of the bonus for soft CC - Charged Steel ]]]- Knockback range set to 150 ]]]- Removed total AD ratio - Piercing Skystrike ]]]- Range reduced from 725 to 700 Other Although i am not really good at balancing, some values can be adjusted. There are things that i have to fix. Everything goes wrong, as always. Category:Custom champions